Perhaps She Knows
by starsareFALLING
Summary: Hermione thinks of Luna, of her beauty and her tolerance, of her wisdom and eccentricities. It's pretty much pointless, I suppose.
1. Perhaps She Knows

Summary: Simple musings about Luna. I'll probably continue it as just a bit of fluff, but I'm not sure yet.

Review, please?

* * *

Luna sings sometimes when she thinks people aren't listening. Beautiful tales woven into songs of sunlight and magic, of mystery and brilliance and longing and love, of all that she is. She's told me before that her melodies remain unnoticed by the ears of students; 'They think nothing of my eccentricities,' she says, voice light as the breeze and all the same as fleeting. I used to think her naïve of her oddities, but her eyes are not so blind. 

She sleeps with the comfort of clouds as her pillows, yet to the eyes, her pillows are books and bags and her small trinkets to keep away her father's latest discovery. She sleeps with her hands below her head and her golden hair fluttering about her face in the evening breeze. Only in Care of Magical Creatures does she sleep during the day, for she knows much more than they, and outside she finds peace in the rain-heavy clouds and awaits the downpour with closed eyes and a pink flush of excitement, lips curved serenely, as if nothing could destroy her harmony.

She thinks of life as a treasure and holds it understandably close to her heart.

Not always did I know this side of her, this deep heart that none ever wish to uncover. At times I joined them in their refusal to notice her, though how she escaped my thoughts for so long surprises me when she crosses my mind. The boys laugh when she speaks, as if her words are the most subtlest of jokes, while the girls are sympathetic, and yet they laugh as well. She simply accepts her humility, though, Luna, for these are not the people she longs for.

She longs for love and understanding, a heart from someone who perhaps laughs when her words are meant as jokes and not when merely she decides to speak. She wishes to find a love to last through life, through death, to bend the brackets and knock her off her feet. Patience is required for such a thing, she knows, and thus she subjects herself to their foolish laughter, a quiet tolerance for their thoughtless ignorance; a goddess amongst unworthy servants.

Sometimes the odd moment strikes me; I wonder how I know all of this. She rarely speaks of herself, only her so-called nonsense, and yet my heart answers without conscious thought, for I can see it in her eyes. Luminous as she herself, the swirling orbs of iridescent blue deeper than anything I've ever encountered whisper her secrets, speak her desires. They transfix me with their wisdom, their complexity, and their simple view all the same. Perhaps she means it to reach me; perhaps she wishes that I know these things; perhaps she knows that what she so searches for, a love greater than anything the world has known, perhaps she knows….

Perhaps she knows that it resides in me….


	2. Perhaps She Feels

She's dancing in the moonlight again, twirling through fields of lilacs and roses, carefree, oblivious to my eyes. She holds her arms wide, a soft smile curling her lips, breathing deep the scent of rain and flowers. This is not an unusual sight to behold, as breathtaking as it is, for in her eyes, escape awaits her in these fields. A breath of life is restored by their petals, the scent of forget-me-nots filling her lungs, and as her eyes slip closed, her soul is embraced by the night.

The first glimpse I had ever caught of her escape was long ago, perhaps months now. The boys had laughed at her from the Gryffindor tower, blind to her beauty, and that moment, as the sounds of their amusement reached my ears, set forth a change in my own heart; I began to hate them for their indifferent cruelty and ignorance. That night I vowed never to react in the same manner, and from that moment forward, I began listening to the secrets Luna's eyes shared with me. I began to understand her; I began to love her.

Now, as I watch her, I smile.

Spinning in brilliant pirouettes, she pursues the brightly colored butterflies fluttering about and the glowing lightning bugs twinkling like earth-bound stars, humming to herself. I smile so because she is breathtaking, enchanting, beautiful, mysterious, wonderful, and I feel my heart beating that much harder at the sight, as it always does. I sit in plain view on the castle steps, enjoying the air as much as she, content to be still, to watch her for the rest of the night with my knees drawn to my chest and my arms locked together around them.

Sometimes I wonder if those bright eyes would see me watching her even if I didn't cast a disillusionment charm on myself, if she would somehow know I was here.

Her chase at an end, she turns once more and falls still, her face turned up to the moon in a silent moment. Her eyes are closed, and I watch her chest rise and fall rhythmically, as if an unspoken goodbye is transpiring before me, like every other night I watch her. She takes one final breath and begins to meander back towards the castle, eyes still closed, feet carrying her blindly in my direction, and she trusts them to guide her.

For a moment, I think of standing to move, afraid that she might walk right into me, but her path curves slightly to my right. She walks with a light breeze in her step, and she doesn't bump into me as I thought she might; instead she settles lightly beside me, finally opening her captivating cerulean eyes to take in the sky above. I continue breathing as quietly as I can in her presence, though it's pointless because something inside, a light heat, if I'm not mistaken in identifying it, can tell that she knows I'm here.

Her head falls gently to my shoulder, mystical sapphire eyes still fixed on the stars, and it seems somehow unfair that shock so easily befalls me even though I suspected she knew. My disillusionment charm dwindles, and glancing down, I can see her smile as I am revealed.


	3. Perhaps She Sees

I don't really know where this is leading, but the fluff just keeps coming so... I hope you enjoy it.

I'm always looking forward to your thoughts.

* * *

Luna isn't afraid to play in the Forbidden Forest at night. Her eyes tell me it's beautiful in there if you give it the chance. She slips away into the darkness often as I watch her from the castle, whether on the steps or from my dorm in the Gryffindor tower. Such times would be a precious moment in which I cherished watching my alabaster princess find her place amongst the trees under the blanket of stars, and moments later I would sigh and submit myself to the fact that she was gone from my sight for the rest of the night.

Though tonight, as I gaze at her from my tower, something is different.

Her gentle whirling about in the fields comes to a slow halt, her gaze rising, and my heart thumps loudly in my chest as her enthralling indigo eyes meet my own. Not for the first time since I've begun to watch her, I find myself drawn helplessly into the sea of cobalt, amazed at the shades they attain and the starlit glow they always seem to carry.

Within those eyes is a message; it seems to say, 'Come with me.'

I cannot deny her, and I move away from the window without question, thinking only of how lovely she had looked beneath the moon and darkened sky, a modern-day, albeit female, Romeo. It is simple from my point of view, this strange connection between us, though when looked at logically it doesn't make sense, but I've learnt to ignore the irrationality. Trying to rationalize it is pointless, and I've lost the will to want to, so I pull on my jacket and slip out onto the grounds, easily avoiding Snape's route of patrol, having memorized it long ago.

I don't bother with the disillusionment spell that has become one of my specialties.

She's cupping her hands around something small and glowing when I reach her. Turning, a smile growing at my appearance, she opens her hands wide enough for me to see the lightning bug fluttering in her palm. I smile in return, though it's brought about by her own smile rather than the tiny light that rises to circle us in lazy figure eights. Others join the playful dance; as they float easily in the wind around us, a warm hand reaches for mine.

I don't resist when she tugs me along in the direction of the forest, a smile I've grown to love curving her lips as we slip into the thickness of the trees. Her gaze remains cast skyward while we walk, arms swinging lazily between us, and I raise my eyes as well, catching glimpses of streaming moonlight and twinkling stars through the canopy of the trees. It's beautiful like her eyes said it was, something simple and yet complex, just like Luna.

So focused on the heavens above, I almost fail to notice that she's changed her direction. With our fingers laced together, it's easy to allow myself to follow her, but now that it seems she has a destination in mind, I wonder where she's leading me. Despite my inward question, I remain silent and stare contentedly at our joined hands instead, unable to stop the smile that overcomes me. How long I have wanted to hold her hand, as if perhaps it would help me to better understand her.

I wonder, is it strange that her hand is so warm on a night as cold as tonight?

Luna stops slowly and kneels beside me. Curiosity getting the best of me, I kneel as well, and her smile is bright leveled with mine, mysterious lights playing across her face. Before us is a tiny gap in a gnarled thicket of shrubs through which the glowing colors streak across Luna's face. Her smile encourages me to look deeper, and so I do. Through the leaves and branches, thousands of magical lights swirl about a tiny river glade. They are all rather beautiful in their childish circles and dances, hues of blues and greens, purples and pinks and magentas, a gentle tinkling sound left in their wake as they whiz past us. It is a glade to rival a sight as brilliant as the Northern Lights, a glade full of… fairies?

I turn to Luna anxiously. She turns to me and smiles.

Her eyes ask, 'Beautiful, aren't they?'


End file.
